


What Happens When You Work For Him

by smevanstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, Fucking on desk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Kudos: 21





	What Happens When You Work For Him

You started your new job a few months ago and you were in love with it. It was truly your dream job, working at a law firm, reading, writing, and researching. You couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. You got along with your coworkers, and you were moving up quite quickly in anyone's opinion. The boss, Attorney Stark, was quite impressed with you and made you legal assistant to the returning attorney, Clint Barton.

But little did you realize, this was the same dude you harshly told off on a dating app only a few months prior to you starting at the firm. You had told your work best friend about it (and maybe a good portion of the office) and you had a good laugh but you never thought you'd actually have to work with him, nonetheless FOR him. It was clear you would need to have a conversation about what transpired via text all those months ago, but you still prayed it wouldn't come. But of course, within a few days of your new assignment, your prayer was certainly not answered. 

Your phone rang right as you were getting ready to head out for the day and you saw the caller ID was from Attorney Barton, or as everyone in the office called him, Clint's, extension

"Hello," you answered with trepidation in your voice.

"Hi, could you come up to my office for a minute before you leave?"

You tried to sound as unaffected as possible, "Sure. I'll be up in a sec."

You both hung up and you turned to your coworker, "I have to run upstairs." She nodded in response, seeing as though she was on the phone, as you got up from your chair to face your fate. 

You walked up the stairs with your heart in your throat. When you got to the door you knocked and heard “Come in.”

You took a deep breath and turned the handle walking into Clint’s office. You took a seat in the chair right in front of his desk, silently hoping that this was going to be a light, work-related conversation.

“So, I think we need to have a conversation,” Clint’s blue eyes met yours with a serious intensity. You gulped audibly. “Seems as though you know what this conversation is going to be about.”

You mumbled your reply, “I was hoping we wouldn’t ever have it.”

“Well, you kind of made your decision about this when you told the whole office about it.” His stare was intimidating. You stared wide eyed at him. “Yeah, I know about that. Sam is not the most discreet person on the planet.”

“I didn’t tell the whole office. Tony and Pepper don’t know.”   
“Fine, the majority of the office. But even so…” He stopped mid-sentence, clearly redirecting his thoughts. “Look, I don't want to have this conversation anymore than you do, but we are going to be working closely together now and I don’t want this to get in the way of our jobs.”

You were mildly insulted by that. You have never let personal feelings get in the way of your ability to do your job. “First of all, Clint,” his name carried a hint of hostility to it, “I would NEVER let something like this affect my work. Second,” Your voice was getting louder before he cut you off.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he seemed almost regretful, “I didn't mean that - that's to say I. Shit” He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, you could tell. “I just don’t want things to be awkward because we never discussed what happened before you worked here and before I came back.”

You calmed down a bit, inhaling deeply, “Okay. That’s fair.”

“Okay. Good.” He took a moment before speaking again, seeming to choose his words carefully. “Please do not take this the wrong way, because I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but we clearly find each other attractive.” He saw you start to open your mouth and quickly continued. “As evidenced by us matching on that dating app in the first place. And don’t think I didn’t notice you sneaking glances at me at the last office party.” He smirked a little at that. 

“That was before I connected the dating app dots,” you argued. 

He full-on smirked now. “Well then, I definitely know you find me attractive.”

“Shit,” you didn’t think that through. “Wait, you said we both find each other attractive. Which means that you still find me attractive.” You crossed your arms and sat back in the chair, feeling more confident than you had a few minutes ago. “Guess snap filters aren’t all lies then, huh?”

He looked impressed by your snark, “Guess not. And I will admit, I was kind of a dick to you.”

“Kind of?” you cut him off.

“I’m trying to apologize here,” Clint learned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. 

Uncrossing your arms, you relax in the chair, “And I was a bitch to you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s all good. It was warranted.” He took a deep breath and also relaxed in his chair. “But this still leaves us in an awkward position since we now work together. So, what do you suggest we do?”

You thought about that for a minute, furrowing your brows as you tried to work out a solution. You mentally reviewed the employee handbook, which you recently looked at again after learning Clint was going to be in direct line of contact. There was no rule explicitly barring anything from happening between you two, but also knew that mixing work and pleasure is a sure fire way to make things complicated.

“I suggest we do nothing, Clint. While it’s not exactly against the rules, I don't see things ending well long term. To be fair however, should the situation change…” You let your thought trail off, not sure where it was headed.

“Nothing? Well that's certainly one option. And probably the best one given the circumstances. He nodded to himself.He looked up at you, blue eyes steadily holding your gaze.

You forced yourself to look away from his stare, taking a deep breath. Meanwhile your brain decided to betray your common sense, rapidly imagining him taking you in his office.

“Yes. We work together and that is all.”

“Alright, it's a deal.” He stood up from his chair, moved around the desk, and held his hand out for you to shake. You stood to meet him halfway, grasping his hand. As your eyes met, the handshake lasted longer than was probably appropriate.

“I should probably leave,” but you kept shaking his hand, which was slowly turning less into a shake more into just hand holding the longer you stood there.

“Yeah, probably,” he said under his breath, still holding your gaze.You both stood there, just staring at each other, not moving, hand still intertwined. “Fuck it,” He pulled you by your hand and crashed his mouth onto yours. 

His hand released yours, moving to join his other on your waist as your hands moved behind his neck. You knew in the back of your mind that you shouldn’t be doing this, especially in the office. But the pull was just too strong. He backed you to the door, pushing you up against it while kissing down your neck. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Clint,” you half protested.

“Then tell me to stop,” he husked in your ear as his right hand moved towards the lock on the door. He paused his ministrations on your neck to look at you, ready to respect your wishes if you told him to halt this.

You stared into his deep blue eyes and your decision was made for you as you moved forward to resuming kissing him. You heard the lock click and suddenly felt your feet leave the floor. He hoisted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He used his torso to pin you to the door. You could feel the growing bulge between his legs press against you and you grinded down on him. He bit at your neck, making you keen a little too loudly.

“Shhhh,” he nibbled at your ear, “the office isn’t empty yet. You don’t want to get caught, do you?” The prospect of getting caught turned you on more, but that didn’t mean you actually wanted anyone to come up and investigate. You shook your head. “Then we have to stay quiet. Can you do that for me,sweetheart?” His tone was mischievous. 

“I will try my best,” you retort, “but I make no promises.” You nipped on his ear.

He smiled at you, “Well then, we are going to need to find a way to keep you quiet.” He carried you over to his desk where he sat you down. He started kissing down your chest, unbuttoning your shirt as he went. You started leaning back and grasped the opposite edge of the desk as he reached the waistline of your skirt.

His eyes looked up at you as he began kissing back up your stomach and chest, stopping at your breasts. He pulled them out of your bra, swirling his tongue around one nipple. His fingers played with the other and you took a deep breath in through your nose, trying not to make any noise. He switched sides, lavishing the other bud with his tongue as his hand went to work on the freshly wet one. 

You sat up, pulling his head forward to kiss him again. He closed the space between you, pressing his hardened member against your center. You grinded against him and he matched your movement. 

“God, I want you so much,” he spoke against your lips.

You boldly responded, “Then take me.”

At this, he separated from you briefly, pulling his shirt off before diving back into your mouth. Your hands roamed over his toned body. He pulled you off his desk and spun you around, bending you over his desk as his hand stroked down your back to the zipper on your skirt. He pulled the zipper down and wiggled the skirt down to your ankles, tapping your leg to prompt you to step out of it. His fingers trailed back up your legs,stopping just under your ass. You felt him removed his hands from your body and just as you were going to question it, you felt a sharp smack of you ass, causing to yelp in surprise. 

He turned you back around to face him. Both of you looked at each other for an instant, chests heaving as you took in each other's half naked forms. In a flash, your hands move to his belt, hurriedly trying to take it off. 

You hop back on his desk, pulling him to you by the waistband of his jeans.You undo his button and zipper, pulling them down in haste. You loudly gasp when you see his length.

“Impressed, sweetheart?” He boasted with a smug look on his face. 

You simply nodded. It had been so long since you had been with a man, but you still had a good frame of reference and knew he was larger than average. You pulled him back to you and he shimmied your panties down your leg. You briefly paused, “wait, condom?”

“Yeah. Hold on.” He walked around to the other side of his desk, opened his drawer and pulled a condom out of his wallet. You watched, mesmerised as he slipped it on over himself. “You ready?”

“God yes.” As he lined up with your entrance, you held your breath, knowing that it would be a little painful at first since it's been so long. You felt him enter you and let out the breath you had been holding.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He paused, giving you a chance to adjust.

After a few moments you uttered one word, “Move.”

He pulled out and sunk back into you, slowly testing the waters. You were both panting heavily, wrapped up in the feel of each other. He shifted his hips and hit something deep inside you, causing you to moan a little too loudly.

“Quiet, sweetheart.” He whispered next to your ear, “Unless you want someone to walk in.”

You moaned again in response. 

“Does that turn you on? The idea of someone walking in on me taking on my desk? You naughty girl.”

You clamped your lips shut as you arched you back, definitely turned on by the possibility of being caught.

“Still, we can’t have that.” He placed his hand over your mouth as he began thrusting harder. 

You raked your nails over his back, provoking him to drill deeper into you. You weren’t able to think straight anymore, feeling close to release. 

“You’re close, I can feel it. I want us to cum together, sweetheart,” He growled before removing his hand from your mouth and replacing it with his own. “Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

With one last thrust, you practically screamed into his mouth as white heat spread all over your body. You felt him twitch inside you as he grunted, spilling into the condom. 

You fell backward onto the desk, waiting for your body to come down from its high. He laid on top of you, leaving little kisses on your bare skin. After a few moments, once you both regained your composure, you both sat up. 

It was pleasantly silent as you redressed. You walked towards the door, turning around before exiting his office. As you met his gaze, he winked. “I look forward to working with you, sweetheart.”


End file.
